Watashi wa jiken ka?
by Aerith Mon-Kishu
Summary: 私 は 事件 か? Story about the Vincent x Lucrecia x Hojo Triangle. Mostly chapters about what was not shown in Dirge of Cerberus. Fanfic Battle with a friend to find as many clues to the fact that Vincent has to be Sephiroth's FATHER as possible. Rating will change later


-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

**Watashi wa... jiken ka?**

**私 は 事件 か****? **

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

**A story about the VincentxLucreciaxHojo triangle**

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

**There is a new fanfiction page I've joined now.  
**

**maybe you want to have a look at it in case something happens to me here.  
**

** It's called "yourfanfictiondotcom". Pretty cool ^^  
**

**same name as here: Aerith Mon-Kishu (I won't link myself, so it's no abuse. You have to search on your own. Full version of my stories are available there.)**_  
_

First of all: The title means exactly: "I ... experiment?" **私 は 事件 か****?**  
The good thing about the original Japanese in this case is that it is very flexible.  
The problem with the translation is that the second meaning is gone.

She actually says: "I am an experiment?"

Without the "ka" it is not a question anymore, just an informal: "I am an experiment."

That sucks somehow XD Because the second meaning is 'lost in translation'.

I hope this wasn't so confusing.

However, Japanese language – is the easiest (Asian) language.

This fan fiction is a sideline to my other story "**The Promised Land**" and about the things that Lucrecia (in alter chapters) will tell to Seph and Aerith.  
Basically, I will retell the story of Sephiroth's creation. I will use this information from all sources to make it true; especially from Dirge of Cerberus.  
However, I am more interested in what is NOT told there.

→ That's why I call the story fondly: DoC - Between the cut scenes.  
Lucrecia's relationship with Vincent and all she had to endure while experimenting on her and the child.

I love the scene when she faints with dark visions.

Firstly I saw it in DoC and was amazed. During the version in the original FFVII... well, five pixels just making: Plopp!

That looked so funny XD

At the same time it is a fanfic battle with DarkHeianPrincess.  
We agreed on writing a story about the VincentxLucreciaxHojo triangle and find as much evidence as possible that can prove that Vincent can be considered the father of Sephiroth.  
Of course, the stories are similar, but that does not bother us. We support each other.

In the prologue I had the idea of a diary entry.

I'm not a fan of first-person view stories, but sometimes... it fits.

If you like it, Lucrecia will more often express her thoughts and all in that style.  
The beginning has not been long since I have not wanted to cram everything at once with Grimoire. And I must exercise caution and research everything very well before.

I would appreciate any criticism.

English is not my mothertongue, pls remember that.

Thx DarkHeianPrincess for beta ^^

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

**Prologue: Great Expectations**

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

As she packed her few belongings into a suitcase, Lucrecia could not stop herself from going back to her desk and picking up the letter that had arrived that morning.  
Again and again she had to make sure that everything was not just a dream.  
Oh, how she wished she could tell her parents that her efforts would bear fruit at last.  
Even this dismal thought could not drive the smile from her face.  
With a sigh, which was brought by her relief on the one hand, and by pride on the other, Lucrecia sat down and opened the drawer, removing a small book. It seemed to be a silly idea to write her wishes and deeds on paper that would never be read by anyone but her. It only cost the valuable time she could've spent on learning. But as a budding scientist, and as a young girl, keeping a journal was a good exercise to write protocols and observations about the body and mind, and to be able to consider this fact from a different perspective - to analyze.  
With trembling fingers, she reached for the pen in her pocket and began to write ...

_11th January 1973_

At last! I was accepted.  
Now it is exactly five weeks since I applied for the research department in Nibelheim. The wait for a response was sheer torture. But now ...

I could not wish for a better introduction to my life as a doctor. Now I can finally do more than just control others' tables and summarize values.  
Finally, I can devote myself to practice, get the chance to change things and improve.

She looked to the left on a folder in which her correspondence was recorded with a distinguished scientist, as well as her theories that she had set up during her doctorate.

_And that's not all.  
I was assigned to Grimoire Valentine. The information he sent me about his results are stunning. About what he has told me so far in his messages, I can only marvel. He could actually have the ability to confirm my theory._

It was he who advised me at that time, to turn to the scriptures about the Ancients.  
Oh, how much truth lies behind these relics of bygone times. Sometimes, I think that the Cetra were much more advanced than we are today.  
Yes, of course, not everything is yet scientifically proven. Evidence for the existence of Chaos and Omega were never found.  
Still ... I think the fact that the knowledge we will gain from our research that will bring humanity a great step forward.

Now I can finally leave this mess of disappointment and frustration imprinted years behind me. No, this is not an appropriate way to describe my studies ... It was wonderful, of course.  
But there has never been anyone has had faith in me, only dismissing my theories as nonsense. That all this is just a legend, nothing tangible, not science but superstition! But now I have the chance to prove it all right.

In Nibelheim, I'm going to build a new life and prove to everybody that I have not graduated from the University with distinction for no reason.

With a sigh, Lucrecia put the pen aside and closed the diary.  
She had much to do until her departure on the morrow.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

Oh no ... I hope that everything did not sound too strange. Like I said, the first-person perspective is not really my thing ^ ^

Please give me criticism about how you liked it and what I must improve for the next chapter.

Aerith Mon-Kishu


End file.
